This invention relates to a means of storing and incubating microcentrifuge tubes and other specimen vials using an elastomeric sheet storage device in conjunction with a rigid support member.
Plastic microcentrifuge tubes, cryogenic storage tubes, and other small sealable vials (collectively termed specimen vials) which have hinged and/or screw-type caps, and hold between approximately 0.1 milliliters and 2 milliliters of liquid are well known in the fields of biology, biochemistry immunology, and biotechnology. These specimen vials are routinely stored and manipulated in multi-place (e.g., multi-hole) storage racks which are commercially available in many shapes and sizes (see, for example, Fisher Scientific Catalog 1998-1999, pages 1405-1409). Typical microcentrifuge tube racks have a capacity for between 10 and 100 tubes, and usually hold them upright and somewhat loosely for easy removal from the rack. It is not uncommon for such vials to tumble out of a rack if the rack is accidentally bumped and overturned while being stored in a refrigerator or freezer. Some racks are fabricated with snap-on covers or hinging lids to provide a measure of security against loss or mix-up of sample vials if the rack is accidentally dropped or overturned. Many racks for vials fall into two structural types (see above Fisher Catalog). One type consists of an injection-molded solid or hollow plastic block, e.g., molded polyethylene, polypropylene, polycarbonate, or acrylic, containing a rectilinear array of cylindrical holes to support cylindrical and conically bottomed specimen vials. Also described is a rack made of polyester foam which has resilient sockets. Another type of rack is reminiscent of a traditional rectangular test tube rack, and contains square openings.